Peter het sprekende konijn
by Disastercasper
Summary: Peter het sprekende Konijn is een zacht, lief en schattig ogend konijntje, dat woont in een holletje onder de grond in het groene bos Prattenburg. Hij kan op miraculeuze wijzen nog spreken ook. ’s Ochtends en ’s middags slaapt en eet hij daar, maar ’s avo


**Peter het sprekende konijn**

Peter het sprekende Konijn is een zacht, lief en schattig ogend konijntje, dat woont in een holletje onder de grond in het groene bos Prattenburg. Hij kan op miraculeuze wijzen nog spreken ook. 's Ochtends en 's middags slaapt en eet hij daar, maar 's avonds komt hij uit zijn knusse holletje en gaat hij naar Veenendaal voor big business en bepaalde zaken. Dat doet Peter geheel op zijn eigen, unieke manier. Nieuwsgierig? Begin dan maar met lezen…

* * *

**Deel 1: Peter het sprekende Konijn en de wanbetaler**

Op een mooie woensdagmiddag werd Peter het Konijn wakker om 3 uur 's middags. Hij had daarvoor een lange nacht gehad en had nog een kater van de grote pullen bier die de avond ervoor in zijn kleine konijnenlijfje gegoten waren. Peter aaide met zijn zachte konijnenpootjes over zijn kleine zachte hoofdje en hopte naar zijn kastje. Dat kastje was eigenlijk een bijouteriedoos maar voor een diertje van zijn kleine formaat was dat al een flinke kast.

Peter opende één van de voorste laden van de kast en wipte hier een paracetamol uit, stopte deze in zijn kleine mondje en spoelde het weg met water uit de druppelende waterleiding die dwars door zijn holletje liep. Dit was misschien niet erg sierlijk, maar zo'n watervoorziening was best praktisch, zeker voor een konijntje.

Na zijn ontbijt wat bestond uit een dieet van wortelen en bier hopte Peter om 4 uur zijn holletje uit en trok zijn minuscule gemotoriseerde stepje achter zich aan wat een student aan de HTS, die hem toentertijd nog wat verschuldigd was, voor hem had ontworpen. Het stepje werkte op 2 AAA-batterijen die lang meegingen vanwege het kleine benodigde vermogen. Peter startte zijn konijnenbrommertje en racete met hoge snelheid richting de Kerkerwijk.

Na een uur arriveerde hij om 5 uur precies bij de voorste linkerpaal van de Scheepjeshof, waar zijn letterlijk en figuurlijk dikke maat Bubba al geduldig op hem stond te wachten terwijl hij een dikke Oud Kampensigaar in zijn rechtermondhoek had. Peter stootte zijn brommertje tegen Bubba's schoen aan zodat deze merkte dat Peter was aangekomen.

'Goedemiddag Don Peter', zei Bubba terwijl hij Peters stepje aannam en het in zijn borstzak deed en vervolgens Peter optilde en op zijn gigantische linkerhand zette waar Peter helemaal in paste.

'Goedemiddag Bubba', antwoordde Peter. 'Zoals gewoonlijk kom ik direct terzake, wat staat er vandaag op het programma?'

'Herinner je nog die lening die we aan ene Jory Verberne verstrekten precies 30 dagen geleden?'

'Ja en ik denk dat ik al weet waar je op doelt. Hij heeft hem nog steeds niet afgelost terwijl de afspraak 20 dagen was en hij al een duidelijke waarschuwing heeft gehad, is het niet?'

'Precies, Don Peter', antwoordde Bubba emotieloos. 'We hebben hem al opgespoord en onze mannen volgen op dit moment elke beweging die hij maakt.'

'Oké dan', zei Peter. 'Laten we dan eerst maar wat gaan eten en daarna ernaartoe gaan, dan bedenk ik onder het eten wel wat ik met hem ga doen.'

'Akkoord, Don Peter.'

Dus Peter en Bubba gingen naar de Brasserie waar Bubba een dubbele grote portie patat speciaal met een frikadel speciaal, een nasibal en een bamibal met bier voor zichzelf en een kinderportie patat zonder met een kleine bier met een rietje voor Peter.

Hierna gingen ze naar de auto van Bubba. Bubba opende de deur en ging achter het stuur zitten en Peter sprong op de stoel ernaast.

'Don Peter, u weet dat het daar niet veilig is', zei Bubba op vaderlijke toon

'Maar ik wil hier zitten', zei Peter het konijn zeurderig.

'Don Peter, u weet dat als we een ongeluk krijgen uw kleine lichaam gelijk door de hele auto vliegt tegen de voorruit aan en er niet van u overblijft dan een bloederig uiteengespat hoopje dode konijnenpulp.'

Peter zuchtte.

'Oké dan, doe het maar.'

Dus Bubba pakte Peter op, opende het dashboardkastje en plaatste Peter hierin tussen de pepermuntjes, snoepjes en sigarettenpakjes. En zo reden ze Veenendaal West in terwijl Peter bij elke hobbel luid schold en vloekte vanuit het dashboardkastje.

Ze stopten voor een bepaalde straat. Bubba haalde Peter uit het dashboardkastje en zette hem op de stoel naast zichzelf, naast een koffertje.

'Uw gereedschapset, meneer', zei Bubba, terwijl hij de koffer opende die vol zat met pistolen, messen en scalpels in allerlei groottes en lengtes, speciaal gereedschap en gadgets.

'Ik hou het simpel vandaag', zei Peter terwijl hij het grootste slagersmes uit de koffer pakte, een laserarmband omdeed en de koffer weer sloot.

Bubba droeg Peter wederom op zijn linkerhand naar buiten en liep naar Jory Verbernes huis, waar al 2 andere gangsters stonden. Bubba vertelde Peter dat John de poort van zijn achtertuin bewaakte.

'Goedenavond Tony en Jack', zei Peter toen ze bij het huis waren aangekomen.

'Goedenavond Don Peter', antwoordden Tony en Jack in koor.

Even viel er een moment van stilte.

'Waar wachten jullie nog op?', schreeuwde Peter kwaad. 'Trap die deur in!'

Tony rende gelijk naar de deur en trapte deze in. Vervolgens renden Jack en Bubba naar binnen via de gang de huiskamer in, waar Jory nietsvermoedend op de bank televisie zat te kijken. Hij sprong zowat een meter in de lucht toen hij de brede Jack en de dikke Bubba de kamer in zag stormen. Hij keek beiden aan met grote, trillende ogen.

'Zo, meneer Verberne', zei Bubba relaxed terwijl hij rustig op Jory afliep. 'Je hebt nu al 30 dagen het geld geleend en we hebben nog steeds niets terugontvangen. Dat was niet de afspraak, of wel?'

'Nee, maar…'

'Zwijg!', schreeuwde Bubba terwijl hij Jory met zijn rechtervuist neersloeg. Jory belandde weer op de bank waarvan hij zojuist omhoog gesprongen was.

'Ik ga je nu één simpele vraag stellen en ik hoop dat je het juiste antwoord geeft', hervatte Bubba. 'Heb je het geld, ja of nee?'

Jory keek van Bubba naar Jack en weer terug.

'Ik heb meer tijd nodig, een paar dagen', zei hij tenslotte terwijl hij weer opstond.

'Verkeerde antwoord, klootzak', zei Bubba en hij zette Peter, die met laserarmband en slagersmes gewapend was, naast Jory's been neer.

'Een konijntje?', zei Jory verontwaardigd.

'Ja een konijn', zei Peter. 'Peter het konijn.'

En na deze introductie trok Peter, die op zijn achterpoten stond, zijn slagersmes naar achteren en haalde het vervolgens krachtig uit en boorde het zo in Jory's achillespees, waar het soepel ingleed, daarna door zijn bot drong en bij zijn enkel er besmeurd met bloed weer uitkwam. Peter zette een stap naar links omdat het bloed met grote druk uit zijn been spoot.

Jory viel schreeuwend van de stekende pijn op de grond en Peter trok zijn scherpe mes weer uit Jory's been wat ook een pijnlijke uitwerking op hem had.

'Kutkonijn!', schreeuwde Jory terwijl hij zijn been op en neer bewoog en Peter probeerde te raken.

Maar Peter was al op zijn been gesprongen en hief zijn mes met beide poten omhoog en ramde het wederom met grote kracht naar beneden en plantte zo het mes diep in het vlees van Jory's bovenbeen, dwars door de spieren en botten heen. Donker bloed liep uit de gapende wond.

'Hou op! Hou op!', kermde hij uit.

Bubba en Jack stond sadistisch lachend te kijken naar de geteisterde Jory. Bubba liep op Jory af en greep hem bij zijn lurven. Bubba keek met een woeste blik in de glazige oogopslag van Jory.

'Kun je ineens plotseling geld voor me regelen?', zei Bubba kwaad. 'Of wil je verder door het leven zonder alvleesklier?'

'Ik denk', zei Jory ernstig verzwakt. 'Dat ik wel wat kan regelen.'

'Denk je het of weet je het?', vroeg Bubba op kwade, dringende toon.

'Ik weet het', zei Jory. 'Ik moet alleen even de telefoon hebben.'

Bubba gooide Jory met een hand op de bank, die hij helemaal onderbloedde. De telefoon stond op een kastje naast de bank. Jory greep deze beet en voerde even een gesprek met zachte stem. Toen hij ophing zei hij tegen Bubba dat over een kwartier een maat van hem zou arriveren met het benodigde geld in contanten.

'Mooi', zei Bubba gekalmeerd.

En zo lieten Peter, Bubba en Jack Jory lijdend op de bank liggen en gingen zij zelf maar in diens stoelen zitten en wat overleggen met mekaar over andere operaties.

Nog geen kwartier later stond er een man bij de voordeur die door Tony naar binnen de woonkamer in werd geduwd. Deze deftig geklede heer introduceerde zichzelf als Reijer Renes en had een koffer bij zich die hij overhandigde aan Bubba. Vervolgens keek hij naar links en zag Jory liggen. Toen ging hij over de rooie.

'Oh mijn God, wat hebben jullie gedaan?', schreeuwde hij hysterisch. 'Ik ga direct een ambulance bellen.'

Direct richtte Jack zijn pistool op hem.

'Waag het en sterf.'

Bubba klapte het koffertje dicht.

'Het klopt helemaal', zei Bubba op rustige toon. 'Bedankt voor uw coöperatie. U bent toegestaan de ambulance bellen over vijftien minuten. Geeft u ons aan bij de politie of vertel u hen wat hier gebeurd is, wij zullen erachter komen en u vinden en dan genadeloos wraak nemen. Gesnapt? Mooi. Kom mee, Jack.'

Bubba pakte Peter op en liep samen met Jack en Tony rustig en onopvallend terug naar de auto en reden in westelijke richting. Peter werd wederom in het dashboardkastje gestopt en had geen idee waar ze heengingen. Toen, na ongeveer 10 minuten, stopte Bubba abrupt de auto.

'Waar zijn we?', werd er kwaad vanuit het dashboardkastje geschreeuwd.

'Dat zult u zo zien, baas'

En toen Peter uit het kastje werd getild was het eerste woord wat hij las 'Moonlight'.

'Dank je wel Bubba', zei Peter tevreden met een oprechte glimlach.

'Dat heeft u wel verdiend na een dag als deze', zei Bubba, eveneens glimlachend.

En zo gingen zij met z'n vieren de populaire coffeeshop binnen en werden meteen warm onthaald. Peter rolde natuurlijk de sterkste joint van iedereen en blowde deze helemaal in zijn eentje op.

En na deze geslaagde avond bracht Peters trouwe maatje Bubba Peter veilig terug naar zijn knusse, warme konijnenholletje waar Peter na een laatste slok Courvoisier vredig in slaap viel en eindelijk kon uitrusten na een inspannende doch bevredigende werkdag. Zo begaf Peter zich naar dromenland om zich voor te bereiden op het volgende avontuur.

**Wordt vervolgd!**


End file.
